


Maybe it's Not so Bad

by evantheworm



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Police Officer Mateo, Some angst, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evantheworm/pseuds/evantheworm
Summary: Marjan didn't have time for soulmates. So what happens when the universe decides to pull her to hers?
Relationships: Marjan Marwani & Paul Strickland, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Maybe it's Not so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first 9-1-1 universe fic. For 9-1-1 Lone Star so I hope I didn't mess up the characterization too badly. I know the medical stuff is not 100% accurate it's just my limited knowledge of how blood works lol. Anyways this is for the discord hoes hope yall enjoy.  
> Warnings: Blood, Injury, Swearing

Marjan always hated the idea of soulmates, she always had. She didn’t get the wistfulness of waiting for your 18th birthday for the little red tattoo to appear on your pinkie. She didn’t get the soul connection that came with the little red mark. She didn’t get the unrealistic fantasies and expectations that it carried with it.  
That’s why she groaned again feeling the energetic pull of the soul connection. Whoever her soulmate was, they sure were childlike. Very bouncy, happy, and energetic. It’s not that she disliked those qualities, she just preferred a little bit tougher of an exterior. She wanted people to know to watch out, there was a badass at work.  
So, yes, much to the disapproval of her best friends, she mostly ignored the pull that resonated deep in her inner being. But for some reason, today was different. In a way she couldn’t explain, she suddenly felt like she wanted to reach out toward the pull. She shook her head; this is stupid and a waste of time. She picked her gym bag up off the floor and grabbed her car keys. She started up the car and shot a text to her best friends, and coworkers, Paul and Tk.  
**Let’s go losers time to get your asses beat by a girl!**  
When she pulled up to TK’s apartment, she slammed her hand on the car’s horn. TK clamored out the door and yelled, “you could’ve just texted me!”  
Marjan laughed “yeah but that was more fun!”  
The pair finally pulled up to the gym and TK got out to grab his bag and go inside. Marjan moved to follow him but stopped when the deep pulling feeling rose up in her chest again. She sighed and tried to push it back down. I’ll deal with this later, she thought moving to get out of the car. She grabbed her gym bag and waved to Paul who had just pulled up. She took a deep breath and headed inside.  
Marjan walked through the fire station a week later when she felt it again. “Damn!” She whispered-yelled. The feeling wasn’t just a deep pull anymore now it was painful. It faded just as quickly as it had come then the alarm rang.  
“Morning team, duty already calls.” Judd, another member of the 126 crew, said running past her and hopping into the truck.  
“Hell yeah it does.” She responded, turning on her heel and following suit.  
“Hey Cap, what’s the call?” Paul asked, adjusting his headphones.  
“We got two young adult males, multiple stab wounds and possible bullet wounds. As well as an officer down with a stab wound.”  
“Damn, sounds like hell of a party.” TK remarked.  
Marjan nodded then realized that the feeling from earlier was back. The pain down in her abdomen, miniscule but still noticeable.  
They pulled up to the scene and they all immediately jumped into action. Cap shouting orders and the team all rushing to do their part. Marjan ran to the closer victim, his clothes soaked through with blood. Marjan dropped and pushed her fingers against the vain against his neck. He had no pulse and his body was already cold. She sighed, “DOA, Cap.”  
She quickly got up and made her way over to the officer. She duly noted how the sensation in her inner being got even stronger.  
“How deep is the wound, TK?” She asked, dropping down next to him and checking the injured man’s pulse.  
“It’s deep, but it shouldn’t be fatal if we can get the bleeding down.”  
They both went to work holding gauze on the wound trying to get the bleeding down. “I don’t think the blood’s gonna clot fast enough, we need to get him to the hospital for a transfusion.”  
Marjan checked his pulse again. “Pulse is getting weaker.” She looked down at the nametag on the officer’s uniform. “Officer Chavez, can you hear me?” She paused looking for any source of response. She checked his breathing again and looked over at TK. “We gotta go now!”  
The team hurried to load the officer into the other ambulance, Marjan prayed that they would get there in time.  
~~~  
Marjan glanced at the clock on her phone and sighed with relief. That day’s shift had felt like an extra long one.  
“Yo, Marjan, was that there before?” Paul leaned on the doorframe behind her as she was putting her stuff away.  
“Was what there?” She asked looking up at him with a frown.  
“Your soulmate tattoo. It’s been completed.”  
She looked down quickly at her pinky finger and gasped. The small red tattoo had bled into a long intricate string design winding up her arm.  
“Holy shit.” She breathed. Her hands shook as she turned her arm around studying it. “I-” She stammered. For the first time in her life she didn’t know what to say. Sure, admittedly, she had thought about this moment a few times even with her overall disregard for soulmates, but nothing could really prepare her for this.  
“You okay?” Paul asked, taking a step closer to her.  
“Yeah, I just-I. Who?” She closed her eyes trying to rack her brain for any details that might give answers. She was going to give up when she realized with a soft oh. There was only one person she’d touched skin-to-skin with today.  
Paul looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. “I’ll text you later, alright?”  
He took another look at her expression and nodded seemingly satisfied that she was okay. He stepped out of her way and let her walk out of the firehouse.  
Marjan threw her bag in her car and started the engine. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this. She sighed, oh well, let’s go. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the hospital.  
“I’m looking for a police officer with the last name of Chavez. He would’ve been admitted here earlier this morning.” She drummed her fingers nervously on the receptionist’s desk.  
“He is here. I’ll see what I can do about the doctors letting you back to see him.”  
“Please, I’m one of the firefighters who helped save his life. Can I go just for a minute?”  
The receptionist sighed in defeat. “Fine. He’s doing well enough. Room 333. But hurry.”  
Marjan smiled and thanked her before rushing off. She took a deep breath as she approached the room. She knew she was in the right place when she felt the soul tug again. It was stronger than she had ever felt it. She took a step into the room. “Are you Officer Chavez?” She asked surveying the boy in the hospital bed better than she had at the earlier accident scene.  
“Yeah, who are you?” He paused looking as if he too suddenly felt the same soul tug that Marjan had. “Are you my…?”  
She nodded laughing a little, “I think so.”  
It was as if at that moment their soul bond had truly been completed and all they felt was overwhelming love for one another.  
Marjan smiled, “My name is Marjan, by the way.”  
The boy gasped a little as if he had just realized the two had just met. “I’m Mateo. Mateo Chavez. But you already knew that part. My last name, I mean, obviously I’m a police officer.” His face turned red and Marjan had never seen something more endearing in her life.  
She took a step closer to his bed and put out a hand for him to shake. “It’s very nice to meet you Mateo.” If even possible both their smiles grew even bigger.  
“How did you know where to find me?” Mateo asked and it was Marjan’s turn to remember that she hadn’t fully introduced herself.  
Her smile turned into her coined smirk, “I saved your life this morning. Austin Fire Department.”  
His eyes widened. “That was you! Holy crap I wouldn’t even be alive without you!”  
She chuckled again, “I know that’s what saved your life means silly.”  
Mateo’s face turned red again and he ducked his head. Marjan thought she was gonna die from the adorable boy. She sat down next to him and gripped him in the tightest hug she could without hurting his wound. Mateo grinned at the sudden motion and wrapped his arms around Marjan. They stayed like that for what could have been hours just taking in each other’s presence.  
“Can I kiss you?” Mateo whispered so quietly Marjan almost missed it.  
Marjan grinned and nodded at him. It was a soft and sweet kiss filled with love and hope. It filled Marjan’s entire being with a feeling like she was flying.  
She pulled away and rested her forehead on Mateo's, her grin never leaving her face. Okay, maybe soulmates weren’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
